Blood Eater
by Ukiro
Summary: Ichigo's spiritual pressure is detected in Hueco Mundo and a team of Soul Reapers are sent to look for him. Upon their arrival they meet Arrancar Sexta, Grimmjow, and learn that Ichigo has come back to life. So, they bring the hallow to Soul Society.
1. Silhouette

"Ah, Captain Kurotsuchi I take it the experiment was a complete success. No?" asks Captian Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai as he awaits for the good news on the experiment that Captian Mayuri Kurotsuchi was working on after the defeat and well deserved death of Ex-Captain Sōsuke Aizen.

"Sadly, no, the experiment was a complete failure, but that is not why I am smiling," comments Captian Kurotsuchi.

"Then why carry that smile so happily if it is not done," remarks Captain Yamamoto-Genryūsai as he waits to hear his response.

"Well, I started to draw towards the conclusion towards the experiment when I was distracted by one of the spiritual detection devices we set up in Hueco Mundo…"

"Please get to the point Captain Kurotsuchi!" demands Yamamoto-Genryūsai as he becomes even more impatient with Captain Kurotsuchi.

"We detected faint traces of that substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki somewhere in central Hueco Mundo," continues Captain Kurotsuchi. The news delivered to the head captain he takes his leave with arrogant strides.

"Halt!... I wish for you to select a team of soul reapers that are able to go to Hueco Mundo to act out a retrieval mission for the missing Ichigo Kurosaki. Understood?!" commands Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai as he passes a not to his lieutenant.

"Very well head captain Yamamoto; I will start right away so I can return to my experiments," comments Kurotsuchi as he takes his leave.

"Captain, the message has been delivered to Hueco Mundo just as you asked of me..."

"Long time no see Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. Last time I saw you, you were on the battle field attacking those arrancars..."

"B-but, we all saw you die," states Captain Yamamoto as he stares in disbelief at his surprising visitor.

"Well, it seems you guessed wrong. Poor Captain Yamamoto, unable to do anything about his current predicament. Oh wait, you can do something... Now die!" declares the intruder as he pulls out his zanpaku-to and decapitates the general of all Soul Society. With the blood running down his zanpaku-to he turns towards the lieutenant and kills him as well. "And now... I take my leave from this filthy power-crazy-driven-world.

* * *

**[Hueco Mundo]**

"Rangiku I want you to continue to look over there for any trace of Ichigo Kurosaki," commands Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya as he looks near a cave wall that seems as though it was recently carved from the side of the mountain.

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya, I think I found something important over here," states Lieutenant Renji Abari starring at the sand beneath his feet.

"What is it?..."

"It appears to be a part of Ichigo's hollow mask. It hasn't completely disintegrated yet, so I'm thinking that we just missed him," states Renji as he looks at Rangiku waving her arms for her captain's attention.

"What is it Rangiku?" asked Captain Hitsugaya as he walks towards his lieutenant.

"Well, all I can say is that you are not going to like this at all. It may even be a little depressing," comments Rangiku as they draw closer to the strange occurrences they have found in Hueco Mundo. "See, I told you it was disturbing Captain," continues Rangiku as Captain Hitsugaya looks at the skinned layers of Ichigo Kurosaki's body. Devoid of all internal organs, his body almost clay-like like the fragments of broken mask they found only seconds earlier.

* * *

**[Karakura Town]**

"Hey, Chad have you seen Uryu today," asks Orohime as she and Chad are walking to school.

"No, not yet," solemnly replies Chad with an expressionless face.

"Do you think he's still training in Soul Society training to get stronger?" asks Orohime with the worry for her friend.

"Orohime. It's pointless to worry about these things, he's strong," confirms Chad as they draw near the school.

* * *

**[Soul Society]**

_*AHCHOO!* _"You sure you're not getting a cold Uryu?" asks Captain Joshiro Ukitake as they take a break from their training.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides with the recent turn of events it looks like the Soul Society is going to need all the help it can get after the War between the soul reapers and the hollows. Also, we Quincy's don't usually help out soul reapers, but my father was willing to make an exception since it effected everyone," comments Uryu as he brushes himself off after their hard training exercise.

* * *

**[Hueco Mundo]**

"...besides we need to get back to Soul Society right away so we can report our findings," reports Captain Hitsugaya as he finishes assessing the situation.

"Captain? We have company," depicts Renji as he observes a crater forming in the sand.

"So, you sensed him too, Soul Reapers!," declares Grimmjow Jeagerjaques as he rises from the crater that formed in the desert sand.

"Y-you were killed by Ichigo, how are you still alive?" stammers Captain Hitsugaya starring in fear of the survival of the Espada Sexta, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. The commotion was filled with fear and disbelief that a powerful hollow is still alive after thought to be dead for two years. Yet he is in perfect shape, well toned, as if he has been training for something. On him still lies the number six tattooed on his back, and the scar left behind by Ichigo Kurosaki when they fought for the first time in Karakura Town.

"Oh, that thing there, I kept it to remind me of the humiliation I was given by that Ichigo character. So, where is he?" asks Grimmjow Jeagerjaques searching for Ichigo in order to settle the match they couldn't finish.

"We, don't know. And even if we did we wouldn't tell you arrancar!" demands Renji trying to protect whatever dignity Ichigo may have left even though he may already be dead. Obvious indications of stress between the arrival of an arrancar and the apparent appearance of Ichigo's spiritual pressure being sensed somewhere in the center of Hueco Mundo.

"Well, you better find him 'cause I want to kill the little shit!" insists Grimmjow Jeagerjaques giving Renji a death stare.

* * *

**[Soul Society/3 hours later]**

"Sorry Captain Kuchiki, but this obnoxious arrancar won't go away so we brought him back with us. We tried to contact Head-Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai for permission, but their was no answer so we came back right away," explains Renji to his captain as he and Grimmjow walk into the sixth division. Captain Kuchiki's expression is grim with disappointment for the total lack of law at the thought of a hollow being allowed to just wonder into Soul Society.

"Actually I tagged along because I have important information that I need to give you regarding the betrayl of Captain Sosuke Aizen..." starts Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

"Please stop or I will be forced to put this blade through your throat," states Captain Kuchiki pulling out his zanpaku-to and thrusting it towards Grimmjow's throat in an attempt to get him to talk out of fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, sup FanFiction... it has been a very long time since I last posted anything. And if ANY story is to be updated then it is to be Blood Eater, only because I want to try some new methods of writing (not really new, just the ideas I have for it).

Character...

(1)Ichigo Kurosaki  
(2)Zangetsu  
(3)Hichigo  
(4)Toshiro  
(5)Yamamoto  
(6)Grimmjow  
(7)Ginjou Kuugo  
(8)Kitsuzawa

Well, please enjoy chapter 2 of Blood Eater

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**/Hueco Mundo/**

_"Come on Ichigo! What the fuck are you doing resting?" Hichigo._

_"What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm regenerating the arm you sliced off..." Ichigo._

_"...Loli-gaggin' is more like it," Hichigo._

_"Hey, Zangetsu. I could use your assistance here," Ichigo._

_"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I cannot help you in this fight of yours. If I were to intervene at such a crucial point in the training then you would grasp nothing from it. So you see Ichigo, I will not help you," Zangetsu._

_"Fine then, I guess I'll just force you to help me then," Ichigo._

**_/Soul Society/_**

"Captain Toshiro, please explain to me why it is that you have allowed a hallow to enter so openly into this place we all call home?" questions Yamamoto as he binds Grimmjow with a level 90 kidou.

"It really wasn't that open of an agreement, as you can tell, he may look like a hallow, but he no longer possesses any of those abilities that he once possesed," declares Toshiro as he looks into Grimmjow's eyes trying to sense for any power left in him.

"So, kid, you gonna kiss me or something? 'Cause if not then back the hell out of ma face before I butcher you, you little shit," teases Grimmjow trying to poke fun at the small Captain Toshiro for staring at him in what appeared to be a somewhat affectionate look.

_Before the group returned to Soul Society they made a thorough inspection of the only remaining hallow that remained after the fall of the Arrancars. With what appeared to be true words that used a simple kidou that binds reiatsu, but the kidou instantly dispelled itself because there was no reiatsu to latch itself to. And with the assurance of the missing reiatsu they allowed him to follow them back to the gate they used to get into the Soul Society. However, it wasn't as much the missing reiatsu as it was the strands of Ichigo's hair that Rangiku found on Grimmjow's jacket._

**/Hueco Mundo/**

"So, I guess you finally grew the balls to use the technique that we told you about, but do you remember what it will do to your powers?" asks Hichigo as Ichigo uses the Final Getsuga Tensho.

_Energy swirling all around him, his hair turns a long sleek black, a white-blue toned mask formed around the lower part of his face extending down the length of his chest, wrapping around the length of his left arm forming the appearance of claws, his zanpaku-to turning a pure black along with the portion of his hand that is holding the blade. He strikes Hichigo with blinding speed and unimaginable strength._

The first strike slashes him in half, but just the power behind the swing makes the collateral damage even more amazing "There, that should have been just the thing he was wanting me to do," states Ichigo in an unemotional monotone voice that is only audible to those that are actually trying to hear what he is saying.

_A heaping mass of carnage placed on the sands of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo's long black hair fades away, his mask crumbles away and the parts that covered the length of his chest and arm have also disappeared. In addition to the loss of his new physical traits, he has also lost all sense of spiritual awareness... he blacked out the second he lost all of his abilities._

[the next day] "So, you've finally awoken Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"W-Where the hell am I?" mumbles Ichigo asking the man the sits next to him in a chair with half-closed eyes.

_"My name is Ginjou, Ginjou Kuugo. I saved your life back there, so please to meet you Ichigo Kurosaki," Ginjou._

_"Where am I? The last thing I remember is training in Hueco Mundo, and then I..." Ichigo._

_"Yes, well, as you might, or might not, be able to tell, you are no longer in Hueco Mundo. Welcome back to the World of the Living Ichigo," Ginjou._

**_/apparently in World of the Living/_**

_[about 60 minutes later] _"Is this your place?" asks Ichigo as he explores Ginjou's place of living "what the hell, this place is a complete shit hole."

"Listen, Ichigo this is just a spare room so please don't hurt the rooms feelings," comments Ginjou petting the wall "please don't be mad at him, he's just being a big fat meanie head."

_"What the hell, are you really petting and talking to the wall like its a living thing!" Ichigo._

_"Ah, there he goes again being a big fat meanie... I think will just have to stop listening to him so you don't get your feelings hurt," Ginjou._

_"I'm outta here..." Ichigo._

_"W-wait, Ichigo," Ginjou._

_"What is it now," Ichigo._

_"Can you tell the wall sorry before you take your leave," Ginjou._

_"Fuck off!" Ichigo._

As Ichigo tells Ginjou whats on his mind he looks for the door to get out of the spare room that he was taken to "Bye Ichigo," states Ginjou as Ichigo turns the doorknob to open the door.

"What the hell. A club, where did you say we where again?" asks Ichigo in confusion as he opens the door to a club scene with at least 20 people in it.

"Yeah well, you see, I never told you exactly were we are. I just simply said that we were in a spare room," comments Ginjou looking at the confusion on Ichigo's face.

"Hey, is he allowed out here boss?" asked Kitsuzawa...

"Wow, he's a cutey," commented Riruka as Ichigo walks around the club floor.

"Yeah It's fine, he's not going anywhere at the moment. 'Cause he wants to know more about this place and why he is here," stated Ginjou giving Riruka the 'I know what your thinking look'.

Ichigo's spiritual awarness is gone, and now he is thrown into an unknown enviroment with people he doesn't completely know.

* * *

**[2 weeks later]**

_"Do you hear me... Do you hear me Ichigo? Did you think you could lose me for good by using that technique? Well guess again, because I'm still here, and I'm even closer to you then last time," Hichigo._


End file.
